Desert Rose
by ZebraBow
Summary: Bara is a girl who is stuck in Suna for a whole year. At least she can go back to Konoha after she finishes her mission right? Train some medical shinobi and take care of some patients. No one mentioned anything about falling in love with the Kazekage.


_**Chapter 1 of Desert Rose**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I felt inspired today. I hope to finish this story within the time limit of this summer. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the unbearable heat. It was impossible to think that the same sun which was beating down on Suna was the same which made Konoha a paradise. She stood there and took in the sight in front of her. It was a crowded busy market fair. People were walking around her and not really paying any attention. She guessed that Konoha shinobi must be a common sight in Suna.

Her red hair blew in the hot, arid summer air. There was no question about it. She was a very beautiful young girl. Her skin was pale and smooth. It seemed unusual compared to the skin tone of the people in Suna. Her wide green eyes were a dark emerald. Around the edge of her iris was a gold sapphire band. It gave her eyes a feline look.

She sighed as she kicked a pile of sand. This caused the dust to swirl around her. There was no easy way going about this. She was already a day late. She hadn't meant to get lost on her way to Suna. She also didn't mean to get stuck in a sand storm on the way here. "Hmm… what did Hinata-san say about the Kazekage tower?" she muttered to herself. Her good friend Hinata Hyuga had described Suna and where to find the Kazekage tower.

She slowly dragged her feet in as she went towards the building. It seemed that the guards were already expecting her because they didn't stop her to see if she was an enemy ninja. Finally, she arrived on the floor on which the Kazekage's office was located on.

"Ah, there you are." A blond haired girl approached the red head. "We have been waiting for you. You have a lot of nerve arriving late. I guess you really don't care about Gaara's temper."

The red head bowed her head. "Ano… I am sorry… I … got lost." Tears rimmed around her eyes.

A boy who was wearing a black outfit and an odd amount of makeup came down a hall way. "Already making pretty girls cry Temari?" he asked the blond girl. "Don't worry," he said looking at the girl who still had tears rolling down her cheeks, "My name is Kankuro and this is my older sister Temari. She has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon when it comes to other people. What's your name beautiful?"

The red head looked up at the weird guy. "Um… I am Bara Saitou from Konoha."

"That name seems to fit you." He let out a wolf whistle. "You're beautiful like a rose. But that's ironic isn't it. A rose in the desert?"

"Shut up Kankuro. Don't you have any puppets to go play with?" She turned towards Bara and took her arm and started tugging her towards the huge doors. Bara knew that the Kazekage would probably be waiting for her inside those doors. She also knew that she was in a whole lot of trouble. It was unacceptable to arrive late on a mission.

Temari knocked on the doors and a voice from inside said come in. Temari and Bara walked into the office. It was a big room and there was a huge window which overlooked Suna. A man was standing by the window. His back was towards Bara. When he turned around, Bara gasped.

She had expected an old man to be the Kazekage. Standing in front of her was a guy who could not be much older than she was. He had messy red hair and like her, he too had green eyes. However, they were a shade lighter than her emerald eyes. He was good looking. She could see his ripped body through the Kazekage outfit. Bara had to stifle a laugh when she thought what her boy crazy best friend would do if she saw the Kazekage. Ami had always been the one that was the social butterfly. Despite the fact that Bara was beautiful, she had yet to find someone who understood her.

"Gaara, this is Bara Saitou. The medical nin that you requested from Konoha." After Temari said this she left the room.

The Kazekage walked towards his desk and sat down. He motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of him.

"Kazekage-sama," she began. "I am terribly sorry that I have arrived late. Hokage-sama did not give me proper time to prepare for this mission. I didn't know that the desert would be this harsh." She gave a proper bow while apologizing. "This was my first time to Suna. I promise that I will never be late if I am ever to come to Suna again."

He picked up her details folder while he skimmed through it. "It states here that you have never left Konoha before. Isn't that a little unusual for a ninja?"

"Hai. However, I am a medical shinobi. I was never trained for the battle field. I am only trained to be a physician. Also my clan duties kept me preoccupied in Konoha." Bara answered.

"Do you know what this mission entails?" Gaara asked. Bara seemed inexperienced. He would surely have to write a letter to Tsunade and request a more experienced shinobi.

"Hai. I am here for a year during which I have to train shinobi who are interested in the medical field. I also have to act as the main physician at Suna hospital due to the fact that the last physician has … expired." Bara said. She was unsure of what to say. She had already heard the rumor that the Kazekage had 'gotten rid' of the main physician at Suna General. Bara hoped to never cross the Kazekage.

A guard entered the room. "Pardon the interruption Kazekage-sama. Tanaka-san has gone into labor. There seems to be complications. Temari-san has requested the Konoha medical ninja to come to the hospital."

Gaara looked at Bara and said, "Follow the guard. He will show you where the hospital is. You are both dismissed."

Bara let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that she was finally allowed to do what she knew how to do. It was true that Bara didn't have the most confident personality. She was the never the strongest person in her class. However, the she knew that the medical profession was where she was supposed to be. Her natural skills combined with her clan's abilities made her a superb medical ninja.

She shuddered and glanced back towards the tower. She saw that the Kazekage's eyes were upon her. He was standing by the big window. Looking directly at her.

* * *

_**Authors Note: You like? Review! **_


End file.
